Going Back To Who I Was
by Anaklusmos13
Summary: Takes place in NM when Izzy goes to save Edward from the Volturi. Will LOVE blossom between Izzy and one of the guards. What is the secret she is hiding? Who is Arden? How will Edward react to all of this? BellaxAlec (wolves are involved)
1. Chapter 1

**Arden Point of View**

I pulled my dark brown hair into a ponytail that fell to just underneath my shoulder blades in ringlets. My eyes were so dark you couldn't see the pupils until I was in the sunlight, were my corneas were a gold color. My skin was so tan it looked like I spent everyday outside in the sun.

I pulled on a royal blue Nike sports bra and a pair of tight-fitted black Capri yoga pants. Running downstairs, I grabbed my headphones and my silver and black Nike running shoes.

"Bye mom I'm going for a run!" I yelled as I sprinted out the door with my headphones swinging wildly around my neck (my headphones are limited edition high definition solo Beats by Dr. Dre).

**2 hours later**

I stopped in front of a park, sweating lightly from running over 27 miles. I was in top-shape seeing as I have been training everyday for the past year or so. I started jogging through the park when all of a sudden I got sucked into a portal with a flash of silver….

**Meanwhile in Volterra (Bella's Point of View) …**

The wind was rushing pass me; my breaths were coming in short, quick, uneven spurts. Any other human would be tired and stop. But before Alice came to drag me on to a plane to Volterra I had started my training again. I'm not a hopeless klutz. I'm a fighter, that's right you heard me. I do street fights, or I used before I was discovered, and went into the UFC. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jake, Billy, Harry, Old Quil, and the rest of the pack know about it. The only ones who don't know are the Cullens, I would have loved to tell them, and Emmett and Jasper could have helped me in my training.

Oh well back to reality, I could see the clock tower now. I know you all, must be wondering 'Why are you saving his life? When he dumped you in the middle of the woods.' I'm doing it out of guilt. I mean if I didn't come here to save him, the Cullen's would blame me; I am the only one who can save him. I am also here cause, well Hello free trip to Italy!

I could now hear the bells of the tower, the door opens to reveal a shirtless has obviously not fed in quite some time, his eyes barely being the golden topaz color they are now close to being black, as also has purple circles under his eyes. I am only a short distance away; I pushed myself to quicken my speed. I race up the steps, slamming myself into Edward as he was going to step out into the sun. Edward wrapped his arms around me to him squeezing out whatever air I had left.

"Okay, let me get some air before I pass out by lack of oxygen." I breathed out at him.

"Sorry Bella, but I'm just so happy, you're alive love," he said.

He has the nerve to call me love, after leaving me in the forest! HELL NO! But I couldn't do anything as I was trying to calm my breathing, I just settled for a "humph" and turned away from him.

"Your services are no longer needed." I heard Edward say. I turned to see whom he was talking to. I saw two cloaked figures, one who resembles Emmett in height, and another who was about the same height as Jasper.

"Well that isn't your call to make. Aro would like to see you," said the shorter guy. He took off his hood revealing his face, had blonde spiky hair, with red eyes and an olive-ish skin tone. The tall guy had black hair that reached the nape of his neck and had red eyes, and a chalky pale skin tone. Not to mention they were both buff, I can clearly see the muscles they had under their clothes. They made Edward seem pathetic.

"Fine, Bella go out and enjoy the festival," growled out Edward.

I was about to say he didn't have the right to command me but the blonde said. "Bring her too Aro wants to see her."

"She has nothing to do with this "Edward growled out again.

"'She' is right here and you don't decide what I can and can't do." I told Edward while rolling my eyes. The other vamps had amused smiles on their faces.

"Bella you have nothing to do with this." Edward repeated.

"Riigghhtt. I have nothing to do with why you're here even though you're here because of me." I sarcastically said earning two chuckles from our little audience.

I could sense that Edward was going to be… erm I'm kidding he already is difficult. Lucky for him Alice decided to make herself known. God I was so close in going over and smacking Edward's face in. I can do that without hurting myself. A vamp helped train me to be able to beat both human and vampires he had me go up against.

"Now calm down you reason to fight in front of Demetri and Felix." Alice chastised us like little kids I know she was mainly talking to me. She gave me a pointed look when she said "fight". Did Alice find out about my little secret? I got a nod from her at least I don't have to tell her.

"Hey at least I'm better than Arden!" I said before slapping my hand over my mouth. Everyone gave me curious glances but I just waved it off with my hand and motioned for them to continue. All of a sudden my phone started vibrating, alerting me to a text. I got my phone out to see it's from my manager.

_Baby girl, I need you to catch a flight out to Volterra, paper view Bound for Glory is going to happen over there and start are going to be in a match for the World Championship._

Well isn't that great I don't have to go on another plane.

No worries I'm already here taking care of some business, see you soon.

I put my phone away to see another cloaked figure emerge from the shadows. I can easily tell its a her by her size and the fact that she had her hood down. She has blonde hair tied up in a bun, the usual pale skin and red eyes. I'm going to guess that this is Jane.

"Come on Aro's waiting." she hissed out. Looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward and Alice flinch at her tone. I couldn't help but smirk and chuckle at with the other three vampires.

**Jane POV**

Seeing the two Cullen's flinch at my words was too amusing. I laughed along with Demetri, Felix and the human...interesting she doesn't seem like how Cullen described her. She has long hair; the mysterious edge to her style is great. A black tank-top with rips on it and a silver tank top underneath, skinny jeans and a black chain with a heart at the end around her neck, the same for her wrists. Oh yeah I like this human.

Felix went by me followed by both Cullen's. I went in back with the human, with Demetri in front of us. I can feel Cullen giving me the evil eye. 'Keep going and I'll have you screaming in pain' I said in my mind. The human laughed, obviously seeing this. I looked to her and introduced myself. "Hi I'm Jane you must be Isabella."

She turned towards me ignoring the looks the Cullen's were shooting at us.

"Yeah you can call me Izzy or Isa. I don't really like people using my full name. "She replied. "So not to be rude or how come Aro didn't just kill his ass in the first place?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I couldn't help but laugh. I could hear Felix's booming laugh and stopped walking, turning to look at the amusement dancing in his eyes. Demetri reached out and slung his arm around Izzy's waist. A growl was heard from Cullen, who got a 'shut it' look from Izzy

"You know Izzy, your nothing like Cullen pegged you out to be." Demetri chuckled.

Izzy wrapped her arm around his waist. "Well what did Cullen describe me as?"

"He described you as a brunette with doe-like eyes, you were the definition of innocence." Demetri supplied.

Izzy arched an eyebrow. "What? Puh-lease what kind of bullshit is that." she exclaimed.

Both Cullen's stopped walking and turned to look at us, both of their jaws were slacked; we just kept walking right passed them.

"You might want to close your traps, before something flies in." Izzy told them.

Felix went and walked in the back of the Cullen's with me, Demetri and Izzy were now in front. "You certainly aren't innocent are you?" I asked her.

"That's just how he saw me, Fuckward's clearly delusional." Izzy said.

"I like one hell of a bitch." I told her while looping my arm with her other arm.

We kept walking till we reached the lobby. I broke away from our arm-lock to greet my twin brother Alec.

"They send you out for one, and you come back with two… and a half." He kissed my cheek and smiled at Felix and Demetri. He turned to the Cullen's. "Edward I see this is the human that's caused all the trouble."

When Alec turned to Izzy, he locked eyes with her and they stared a each other for a good 5-10 minutes before I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrows. They both turned and stared at me, looks like my brother found his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**IZZY POV**

I don't see why people are scared of the Volturi. They are amazing; Demetri is charming, and Felix is fun-loving. I can easily see myself hanging out with them. As we walked into a lobby Jane let go of my arm and went to go and greet her brother. He went and greeted Fuckward and Alice, and when he turned to me our eyes locked. I don't know how long we were staring at each other, but I was pleasantly surprised when Eddie didn't say anything. That is until Jane cleared her throat and I turned

Alec was HOT! Red eyes, black hair, he wore dark wash jeans, a black T-shirt and you could easily see his muscles. When I looked into his eyes I felt like he could see into my soul.

I was thinking, 'I'm here to save what'. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Aro is waiting to meet with you. Please come this way." Alec's voice is smooth and deep, almost sexual. He eyed Demetri's arm around my waist and barely stopped himself from growling.

I followed Jane and Alec, while having Demetri's arm slung around my waist. We stopped in front of two large gold encrusted handles.

We stepped into a room with pretty marble columns and a dome ceiling. In front of us were three thrones. I'm going to go ahead and guess that the vampires, in the thrones are Caius, Marcus, and Aro considering they looked just like the vamps in the painting Carlisle has in his office.

Alice and Edward were to my left with Demetri and Jane to my right, and Felix and Alec to the side. I can practically smell the years of spilt blood on the floor. I looked to Marcus who seemed be seeing the bonds I'm making. He looked like a happy, friendly-go-lucky, kind of guy with curiosity beaming in his eyes.

" I see you have come would seem your beloved Isabella is alive." A growl was then heard in the room. I wonder where that came from. _Hint, Hint._

"It would also seem that Alice has decided to join us." Aro said with a smile. I see nothing evil about the Volturi.

"Yes well it would seem I had my vision all wrong." Alice explained, "So I came to fix it."

I couldn't help but snort at that and mutter, "Fix or meddle your way into a bigger problem."

That earned me a few chuckles from the guard and a glare from Alice. I just looked at her with an innocent look on my face.

"Well back to the matter at hand." Aro said trying to get our attention. I could see the smile he was trying to hide. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

Aro stepped forward and took Edward's hand, he must be using his power to see Edwierdo's thoughts. I feel bad that Aro has to dig through his sorry ass thoughts. He must be gay. Especially with the way he dresses, no straight man in their right mind would dress like that. Why did I waste my time with him?

"Very well, seeing as you did not actually step into the shall be no punishment inflicted on you." Aro proclaimed.

"What! Come on!" Caius and I said at the same time. We then looked toward each other, and he gave me a smirk and I waved at him and smirked right back.

"Aro you can't just leave him unpunished." Caius growled out.

"I agree with Caius, you should make him suffer." I argued.

Alice and Edward looked shocked and Aro seemed I'm surprised I'm agreeing with Caius. This is going to be interesting.

"May I ask why you want him to be punished Isabe-""Izzy or Isa I don't really like others to use my full name." I interrupted Aro.

"Very well, why do you want him to be punished, Isa?" Aro asked sincerely.

"Because he shouldn't be able to come that close to exposing himself, and not get some form of punishment." I answered.

"Bella you're supposed to be on our side, and try to save Edward, not put him in danger." Alice hissed at me.

"First off Pixie, I only came on this little 'trip' to push him out of the sun whether they kill him is their decision. I'm only telling them what I think." I said while glaring at her.

"As much as you want him to be, he shall not be punished for something that didn't actually happen." Aro said while looking at me somewhat sympathetically.

"Dang, I should have let him step in the sun a little." I muttered.

The Cullens looked at me shocked, and guard just laughed. Caius was still smirking at me, and Marcus was looking amazed at all the new bonds I must be making.

"Isa, I understand that Edward cannot read you, would it be alright if I tried?" Aro asked.

"NO!" Edward growled, speaking up for the first time since we walked into the castle.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at Edward, "Last time I check you name wasn't Isa, and unless you want your sorry ass lit on fire I suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP!" I said before walking up to Aro and holding my hand out.

I heard a bunch of wolf-whistles as I walked towards Aro and I couldn't help but smirk and Edward and _Alec (?)_'s growls.

Aro grasped my hand in between both of his. I waited a few moments until Aro opened his eyes looking down at me in awe.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing I cannot hear anything. Jane, dear, can you try your gift on young Isa." Aro called out to Jane.

"Yes master." Jane replied. "Sorry about this." She apologized in advance.

She stared straight at me. I waited for the immense pain I was supposed to be experiencing, but it never came, looks like Jane's power doesn't work on me either.

"Damn that's three for three. I must be messed up huh?" I blurted out.

"It means you will be quite the powerful vampire my dear." Aro assured me.

"Well we should be going, thank you for everything Aro." Alice chirped.

"Of course but do take this as a warning." Aro warned.

"Of course thank you." Edward thanked.

"Now before you go, wouldn't any of you like to join the Volturi?" Aro asked hopefully.

"No thank you." Alice declined.

"Edward?" Aro asked.

"Thank you but no." He declined.

"Very well, what about you Isa?" Aro me. Well I didn't see that coming.

"Can I get more time to think about it, and give you a response later?" I asked him.

"Oh but of course you may." He said with an excited look on his face.

"That won't be necessary, because she doesn't need to think about it at all period." Edward stated.

"Says you, you may not want to join but I might want to and you don't have a say in this." I hissed at him.

"Bella, love, how can you say about Charlie you can't just leave him." He tried to persuade me.

"Eh, Charlie won't care, living with him is like living by myself. He just moved in with Sue anyways. It's just me in the house in Forks, he doesn't even care whether I'm still alive or not." I bit back.

It was true Charlie started to go out with Sue and then he moved in with her it's like I'm basically already an adult living on my own. He doesn't even check if I'm having trouble with anything or if I'm still in Forks.

"Wait Charlie abandoned you. I didn't see that." Alice said with worry laced in her tone.

"Yeah, it was like 3 months after you guys left." I said. "No big deal I'm doing great."

"We should have Carlisle talk to him when we get back. We should leave now so we can catch our flight." Edward concluded.

"Well actually you have a plane to catch, I'm staying." I told them.

Everyone turned to look at had me and Aro cheerful expression on his I made his day, for now anyway.

"What do you can't actually be thinking of staying here with them, are you Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well I'm just going stay here in take care of some business." I told Alice. If I tell them the true reason why I'm staying they will most likely flip out on me.

"Bella what kind of business could you possibly have, here in never told us you knew someone here?" Alice prodded.

"Alice I think you and both know why I'm staying. I'm sure you already had a certain vision showing all about it." I hinted to her.

So far Alice is the only one that knows about this, Hopefully she figures out that I'm staying for my match, then she'll be able to help me keep Edward's sorry ass out of the way.

"Okay then Bella I wish you the best of luck. I will be supporting you, and I can't wait to see it! By the way, I love your outfit." Alice giggled.

"Thanks I know, and don't worry I'm going to win no matter what." I assured her with a confident smirk on my face.

"Well then if that is sorted out. Isa why don't you stay we have plenty of room." Caius offered.

"Well if you're sure I would love to stay." I said while smiling at him.

"Very well then, Demetri and Felix may show you to your room and Alec please escort the young Cullens out." Aro commanded.

I waved as both Edward and Alice were lead back down the hall we came from. I then followed Felix and Demetri to a guess room.

"Here we are, this is your room, Jane's is next to yours, Felix is two doors down and across from Felix are Alec and my rooms, we are across the hall from yours." Demetri explained to me.

"Are the rooms soundproof?" I asked.

"Of course, they all are. We all need our own place to get away from everyone." Felix answered.

The room was better than any hotel, I have ever been in. There was a king sized bed, with black silky sheets, and a royal blue walls. There was also flat-screen TV covering one wall with multiple DVD's covering one side of a glass closet.

As soon as I came out of my new closet, I jumped on to my bed. I knew Felix and Demetri were still in my room watching everything I was doing.

"So what do you guys do around here?" I asked facing them with a curious expression on my face.

"Well we play video games, when we aren't going to the clubs, and we hang by the pool." They both answered.

Just as I was about to ask another question, Jane and Alec barge into my room. Jane comes and sits with me on the bed, while Alec lounges the bean bag chair across from the bed. I tried not to stare at the way his shirt was clinging to his muscular body.

"So Izzy, why didn't you head back with Eddie and the Pixie?" Jane asked.

"Well I thought that since I am here. I can do some business that is quite over-due. And I've been waiting for a chance to ditch them" I told them honestly.

They started laughing and I let an amused smile slip onto my face. I then thought about my up coming match. I should start training soon. I'm not going to let an opportunity like this slip out of my hands; I will prove that I can fight with the best of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so, so, so sorry for the late update but I've been REALLY busy lately. I should be updating more regularly now though(: -Caylen**

**DEMETRI POV**

Sitting here with Izzy is like being with my little sister back when I was human. I know Felix feels the same way as I do. Felix and I lost our little sisters from our human lives, but here in the Volturi we're all a family, with the Brothers, the wives, and the rest of the guard.

Hearing how her father left her to go live with another woman, not even caring enough to see whether or not she's okay makes me want to rip his head off for hurting her like that.

"Well as much as I'm enjoying hanging out with you guys, this girl needs her sleep." Izzy said while yawning.

"Alright guys that's our cue to leave." I said with an adoring smile on my face, she was so cute.

"You guys I know we just met her, but I feel like she is my little sister. I have never felt the way Izzy makes me feel, since back in my human life when I was with my little sister Reyna." Felix admitted to us, once we were in the hall.

"Well I feel the same way. Being with Izzy is like having a part of my humanity back. It's refreshing to feel these emotions again." I confessed

"Do you think we should talk to Marcus about the bonds we've formed with Izzy." Alec asked.

Felix and I exchanged mischievous grins before turning and sprinting to find Marcus with Alec and Jane trailing behind us.

**IZZY POV**

I woke up at around 6 AM to the beeping of my phone. Reaching out for my phone, I check the time and see that it's time to wake up and get ready to head out to start training for my match. I quickly turn the alarm off and swing my legs over the side of the bed, the silk sheets sliding off my body as I get up. I rub my eyes as I make my way to the bathroom.

I quickly shower then step out of the bathroom and walk to my closet. It took a while but I managed to find a pair of tight hot pink yoga pants and a black sports bra. I tied my hair up into a tight bun and slipped on a pair of black and grey Nikes, then headed out the door.

As I walk down the hall I surprisingly don't run into any vampires. I guess they must be in their rooms, yesterday this place was crawling with vampires and now it looks deserted. I managed to slip out of the castle unnoticed and I start to run toward my secret training facility. I start to wonder what the Cullen's would be doing right now.

**ALICE POV**

On the ride back to Forks Edward kept on pressing for me to tell him what I knew about why Bella didn't come back with us. The whole flight it has been: 'Alice what were you and Bella talking about?' 'Why didn't you stop her?' 'What is it that you know?'

I swear if it wasn't for the fact that we were surrounded by humans. I would have ripped his head off and shoved it up his sorry ass, but with a lot of patience I managed to control myself. And Thank god that I learned to hide my thoughts from him. Once he saw I wasn't going to answer his questions he went back to moping. Whew! Now I can relax, he should just be grateful he got a chance to see Bella one more time. I mean once I got hit with my vision. I knew Bella was going to stay, not only that but she was going to be with her real mate...Alec Volturi.

Once we were off the plane we walked through airport, where the rest of the family were standing together waiting for us. I soon started to run at a human pace toward my Jasper. They all looked so happy and relaxed to see us, but once they all hear about Bella staying in Italy, they are going to become depressed again. I know they were all hoping for Bella to come back into our family's life, that we can go back to being the family we used to be.

"Edward, Alice thank god you're back safely." Carlisle welcomed us. I felt Jasper tighten his arms around me. I sent him a dose of my love for him, letting him know I love him.

"Thank you Carlisle, I apologize for making you worry so much." Edward apologized.

"It's alright, the only thing that matters now is that you are back with us and safe." Carlisle said with a faint smile on his face.

"Edward, Alice where is Bella wasn't she with you?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, where's Bellsy?" Emmett asked as he looked around trying to see if he can spot her anywhere.

Edward didn't even answer, he just got a grim look on his face and walked out. _'You should go hunt'_ I thought to him. I then turned toward to the family about to break their hearts.

"Alice what's going on? Where is my daughter?" Esme questioned me with a heart-broken expression on her face.

"Bella stayed in Volterra with the Volturi, she didn't want to come back. I'm surprised she even agreed to come with me to save Edward." I told them.

"What do you mean Ali?" Jazz asked me.

I told them everything, from how she was after we left, to the way she was abandoned by Charlie, having to live by herself with Charlie not bothering to check if she was still alive.

When I told them everything they all had a broken look on their face. Carlisle and Esme had a look of anger and sadness, Emmett and Jasper each had a look of grief. I hated seeing them like this, but it needed to be said. I know Bella will be happy with the Volturi, with Alec.

On our way back I knew Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie would go to a little hunting trip so they won't be back till will give me the opportunity to tell Emmett and Jasper about Bella. I just hope that either of them won't let it slip through their mind for Edward to find out.

'_What don't you want me to find out?'_ Edward questioned, obviously hearing my thoughts.

_It's nothing now forget about it. I'm just being a bit paranoid, I guess._ I thought to him in my mind, hoping he listens to me.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Esme came and asked, "Would any of you like to go up to Denali clan. They have invited us to go hunt with them as they are having a problem with a pride of mountain lion."

"No thank you Esme I'm not much in the mood for mountain lion. I think I'll go find a deer, or bear that are about to come out out of hybernation." I replied. I know that if I mentioned the bears Emmett would stay, and seeing as I'm staying I know Jasper will be to.

"Well if there's gonna be some bears around I think I'll stay too." Emmett piped up from his spot on the couch.

"Well I think I'll go I could use some good mountain lion. I'll see you when I get back Em" Rose said as she went to pack a light bag.

"I think I'll go too. I didn't find much when I went to hunt earlier." Edward replied.

"I'll stay here with Alice." Jasper answered. So far everything is working out perfectly.

"Very well then we'll leave in an hour. I'll call Eleazer and tell him, we are on our way." Carlisle told us, as he went up to his study.

I only had to wait five minutes, till they were out of hearing I just hope that both Emmett and Jasper don't think about it too much.

Soon they all had their bags in Edward's Volvo, heading up to Denali.

"Emmett, Jasper I need to talk with you about Bella." I said as soon as they were out of hearing. As soon as I said Bella both of them were in front of me.

"What about Bella, Alice?" Jasper questioned with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Before I tell you, both of you must swear to not let Edward hear about it in your thoughts." I warned them with a light glare.

"We swear, now what do you know?" Emmett quickly agreed.

"Bella wanted to tell you two, but after seeing as Edward decided we should all leave her, to have a "normal" life she didn't get a chance to tell you." I began, "You know what...It would be so much easier if I showed you, hold on." I told them as I went upstairs.

In my closet in one of my designer bags, I have a DVD that shows every match, photo shoot, and behind the scenes Bella has done over the year.

"Alice why do you have a porn film and what does this have to do with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Just shut up and watch, I'll answer whatever questions you have afterwards." I said.

**EMMETT POV**

As we watched, I couldn't believe this was my little sister, the DVD showed a whole different side of her. She was sassy, tough, her attitude put Rose's to shame, her fighting skills are AMAZING, but seeing her pose for an issue of playboy is kinda disturbing.

"Woahh...Who knew Bella was an Impact Wrestling Knockout. I can't believe it, why didn't she tell me." I complained.

"She wanted to wait and tell both you and thought the three of you could bond over it. She wanted you to train with her but because of Edward and how protective he is she didn't get the chance to tell you." Alice explained.

"If only she told us, I would of loved to see Bella kick ass." Jasper said.

"So wait...Alice did Bells tell you." I questioned.

"No she didn't I actually got a vision of the vision it explained why Bella stayed in Volterra." She told us.

"I wish she could of told us. I would of loved to train with her." Jasper said in a sad voice.

"You two must promise to keep this to yourselves we don't want Edward to know." Alice said in a serious manner.

"Don't worry Alice, I won't now push play, I want to keep on seeing Bella kick ass." I cheered.


End file.
